


Stage Select: WILDS!

by trextyrano



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid, 百獣大戦アニマルカイザー | Hyakujuu Taisen Animal Kaiser (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28123737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trextyrano/pseuds/trextyrano
Summary: Konsep cerita crossover Great Animal Kaiser dan Kamen Rider Ex Aid.





	Stage Select: WILDS!

_Dua minggu lalu...._

_Lokasi: savannah_

Ada sesosok makhluk yang mengintai lokasi itu.

Makhluk itu adalah...  
.... Bugster Animal No. 001-EX-685, bisa disebut dengan kode nama "Runner".

"Tuan, aku sudah berada di lokasi yang telah ditargetkan oleh tuan," Makhluk itu menghubungi seseorang yang merupakan atasannya.

"Bagus, sekarang mulailah penyebaran virusnya."

Makhluk itu menganggukan kepalanya, memahami perintah dari tuannya. "Baik, tuan. Saya pastikan semua binatang di sini berada dalam kendaliku."

Present day...

"Axel, kau tidak boleh pergi!"

"Tapi aku tidak bisa membiarkan hal ini terus berlanjut." 

"Kau harus menunggu mereka datang!"

"Sudah tidak sempat lagi! Aku... Aku akan pergi!"

"Axel, jangan!"

Sesosok binatang, seekor singa yang masih muda itu, keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Berlari melintas sabana yang luas itu.

"Aku tidak percaya. Makhluk apa dua sebenarnya? Kenapa Kaiser Coral menyuruhku untuk menunggu mereka, yang dia percaya untuk mengalahkan mereka semua? Mereka itu apa?" Batin singa muda yang sebelumnya dipanggil Axel oleh rekannya.

Di sisi lain,

"001-EX-685, berikan laporanmu."

"Jangan khawatir, tuan. Mereka semua sudah berada di kendaliku. Semua binatang sudah terinfeksi oleh virusku. Mereka semua akan menjadi pengikut setia kita."

"TIDAK SEMUANYA!"

Axel melakukan serangan tiba-tiba kepada Bugster Animal itu. Bugster Animal itu jatuh tersungkur.

"Kau...," Bugster Animal itu berusaha bangkit. "Kau tidak terkena virusku?" 

"Aku berhasil menyelamatkan diri sebelum aku terinfeksi olehmu. Sekarang beritahu aku, bagaimana caranya agar mereka semua kembali seperti semula?" Axel nampak geram karena gara-gara Bugster Animal, banyak binatang yang terkena penyakit aneh, lalu bertindak di luar kesadaran mereka. 

"Kau pikir aku akan memberitahukan caranya padamu semudah itu? Ha, hanya kalau kau bisa mengalahkanku," "Runner" terkekeh ketika dua merasa tertantang oleh Axel. 

"Kalau begitu, akan kubuat kau mengatakannya!" Axel pun muksi menyerang. 

"Luminous Fang!" 

Sayangnya, serangan itu ditangkis oleh Runner, dia pun membalas serangan Axel hingga Axel terhempas. 

"Aku kira kau lebih kuat dariku. Ini sangat membosankan. Kalau begitu aku akan menghabisimu saja." Runner mengambil kuda-kuda untuk mempersiapkan serangannya ke arah Axel. 

"Gashacon Breaker."

Sebelum Runner sempat mengeluarkan serangannya, ada sosok yang sudah lebih dulu menyerangnya. Runner pun terhempas.

Axel yang sebelumnya menutup matanya karena dia khawatir kalau dia akan terkena serangan, membuka matanya perlahan. Dia bisa melihat sosok yang menyerang Bugster Animal itu.

Sosok itu seorang singa sepertinya, tapi dia berdiri dengan kedua kaki belakangnya, memakai armor yang menutupi sekujur tubuhnya dan memegang sebuah senjata yang belum pernah dilihat Axel sebelumnya.

"Woah," Axel hanya tercengang melihat sosok itu.

Sosok itu langsung berbalik, menyadari kehadiran Axel.

"Ah, maaf, singa kecil. Kau baik-baik saja?" Dia membantu Axel bangkit kembali.  
"Siapa kau?" tanya Axel.   
"Aku Kamen Rider Ex-Aid. Aku datang kesini karena kudengar duniamu dalam bahaya," jelas sosok yang bernama Kamen Rider Ex-Aid. 

"Kamen... Rider? Jadi itu yang dipanggil untuk menolong kami? Terima kasih karena sudah menyelamatkan diriku," Axel berterima kasih padanya. 

"Sialan kau!" Runner tidak terima karena dia diserang tiba-tiba. 

"Ah, aku terlupa! Dia salah satu dari bahaya yang dimaksud!" Axel mengangkat salah satu kaki depannya, menunjuk ke arah Runner. 

"Itu salah satu Bugster Animal yang dimaksud? Kukira dia lebih kuat lagi."

"Kau meremehkanku? Akan kutunjukkan kekuatanku yang sebenarnya." Setelah mengatakan itu, kabut hitam menyelimutinya. Seketika, dia berubah menjadi sosok yang berukuran lebih besar dan kekuatan yang meningkat dibandingkan bentuk sebelumnya. 

"Dia.... berubah?" Axel terkejut ketika melihat sosok Bugster Animal itu berubah menjadi sosok yang berbeda. 

"Dia menaikkan levelnya. Sekarang dia memakai bentuk level dua. Baiklah, akan kumenangkan permainan ini!" kata Ex-Aid dengan gaya khasnya. 

Ex-Aid pun maju dan melawan Bugster Animal itu. Keduanya terlibat pertarungan sengit. 

Di tengah-tengah pertarungan itu, Runner menghajar Ex-Aid hingga dia terjatuh. 

"Menyerah saja, Ex-Aid. Kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkan diriku." Runner bersiap untuk memberikan serangan terakhir. 

"Gawat! Aku harus memberi bantuan."

Axel langsung bangkit dan memberi Support untuk Ex-Aid. 

"Friends Support: Roar!" 

Auman Axel membuat Runner takut. Pertahanannya melemah. 

"Ex-Aid, sekarang!" teriak Axel. 

"Baik."

Ex-Aid mengambil gashat yang ada di drivernya dan memindahkan ke slot yang ada di sisi beltnya. 

Kimewaza. Mighty Critical Strike. 

Ex-Aid memberikan serangan berupa Rider Kick kepada Runner. Runner pun meledak setelah terkena serangan itu dan kembali ke bentuk awalnya, bentuk level satunya. 

Axel hanya takjub melihat kekuatan dari Ex-Aid. 

Binatang-binatang yang sebelumnya dikendalikan oleh Runner, tersadar kembali. 

"Level terselesaikan."

"Wah, itu hebat! Memang tidak salah kalau Kaiser Coral dan yang lainnya memanggil Hero seperti dirimu!" puji Axel.   
"Itu bukan apa-apa," Ex-Aid menyangkal. 

"Sialan kau." Runner yang sudah terluka karena serangan Ex-Aid bangkit kembali. "Akan ku alas kau nanti. Lihat saja!" Dia pun langsung menghilang dengan kekuatan teleportasi. 

"Dia pergi."

"Tidak apa-apa. Kalau dia datang lagi, kita akan siap."

"Emu!"

Tiba-tiba muncul tiga sosok lain yang seperti Ex-Aid, tapi bentuk mereka berbeda. 

"Emu, teganya kau pergi meninggalkan kami begitu saja," kata sosok yang memiliki helm spiky dan bermotif motor.   
"Maaf, Kiriya-san. Aku terlalu bersemangat sampai aku lupa kalau aku datang ke dunia ini bersama kalian," Ex-Aid, atau lebih tepatnya, Emu, meminta maaf pada sosok yang dia panggil "Kiriya-san". 

"Baiklah, dimana musuhnya?" tanya sosok yang memiliki armor layaknya seorang tentara.   
"Maaf, tapi aku sudah mengalahkannya," jawab Emu. 

"APA?!" 

"Dasar kau ini, dokter magang! Kau selalu saja bertindak sendiri!" omel sosok yang menyerupai ksatria berwarna biru.   
"Harusnya kau menunggu kami!"   
"Iya, iya. Aku minta maaf," Emu langsung meminta maaf pada ketiga seniornya, yang saat ini dalam wujud binatang, yaitu singa, harimau dan rubah. 

"Kalian... kalian pasti tim hero yang dipanggil untuk membantu kami kan?" 

Mereka pun menyadari keberadaan Axel yang sejak tadi memperhatikan mereka. 

"Ah, aku lupa memberitahu kalian. Dia Axel. Tadi dia sempat membantuku melawan Bugster Animal tadi." Emu langsung memperkenalkan Axel pada rekan-rekannya. 

"Jadi kau sudah membantu Emu ya? Namaku Kiriya, Kamen Rider Lazer," Kiriya alias Kamen rider Lazer memperkenalkan dirinya.   
"Aku Hiiro, Kamen Rider Brave. Tidak ada yang bisa kupotong," Hiiro alias Kamen rider Brave melanjutkan.   
"Aku Taiga, Kamen Rider Snipe. Aku akan menghapuskan para Bugster Animals," Giliran Taiga alias Kamen rider Snipe yang memperkenalkan diri. 

"Keren...," Axel hanya takjub melihat tim pahlawan yang menyebut diri mereka "Kamen Riders". 

"Aku senang kalian bisa datang untuk membantu. Dunia kami diserang oleh mereka, Bugster Animals. Mereka telah melakukan sesuatu yang membuat para binatang bertindak di luar kesadaran mereka, seolah-olah mereka telah dikendalikan," Axel menjelaskan situasi yang terjadi di dunianya." Jadi kalian akan membantu?"  
"Jangan khawatir, Axel. Kami akan menyelamatkan duniamu. Kami berjanji. Mulai sekarang, kita akan menjadi satu tim."

**Author's Note:**

> Akhirnya bisa selesai menuliskan ini. Walaupun cuma konsep, tapi setidaknya aku bisa menuangkan ide crossover ini, meski dalam bentuk tulisan dan bukan dalam bentuk komik. 


End file.
